The Day Tsuna Met His Match
by codenamehitmanpisces
Summary: Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi is a third year student attending Namimori Middle School. Graduation is only a week away, life has been peaceful since the Acrobaleno Trials. Until one day, Iemistu comes home with some news. What could it possibly be? - T for Language - Will have OC's- No OCXCharacters -
1. Prologue

This is a new story that I'm putting up while I wait for comments of "Why You Shouldn't Be Nice to People". This is a KHR fanfic. There will be OC's in this. OC will be paired with OC. And this will tie into some other fanfics that I will be writing. I'm not sure when they will be up, hopefully soon. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano-sensei own KHR.

* * *

After a typical day at school, one Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi. The only reason he was walking home was because Reborn told Gokudera to make sure that Tsuna came home today. He was not looking forward to having to tell Reborn how he failed maths again. He also failed his comprehensive science test, and he actually understood this chapter somewhat. He arrived home faster than he wanted. He takes a breath in front of the front door before he goes to grab the handle. He opens the door with eyes shut.

"Hey there, son!" Tsuna opens his eyes. He stands outside eyes and mouth wide open, stunned.

* * *

This is the Prologue. The story will jump around a lot for the first couple of chapters.


	2. Ch 1: First up, Tsuna!

Here's the second chapter. This is more of Tsuna's POV. Switching POV's next chapter. Enjoy the Chapter. I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Stop gawking, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says, entering by kicking Tsuna's head.

"Dad!" Tsuna starts, "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here," Iemitsu says with a deadpan face.

"You're never home, unless…" Tsuna says starting to panic. _'Whenever dad's here, something bad always happens!' _

"No, no fights this time," Reborn says easing Tsuna's mind. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "You're transferring schools after graduation."

"WHAT!?" _"I'm transferring!? To WHERE!?' _

"You'll be living in America for high school," Iemitsu starts.

"It's so that you can learn English," Reborn continues.

"But, what about my friends?" Tsuna says, for he knew that Yamamoto and Gokudera would object to him leaving without him. Lambo wouldn't want him gone either. And Chrome would probably feel abandoned again.

"They'll be coming too," Reborn says, smirking presumable at Tsuna's thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll be going to America," Iemistu says.

"You're staying with an allied family," Reborn adds.

"Who are they?"

"They're the Bianco Famiglia," Reborn says.

"Their two children will be helping you," Iemistu states.

"One is blond, the other brunet," Reborn adds.

"Ah, I see," I say shocked into a numb state from all the information taken in.

"Ya see, he's fine with it," Iemistu says.

"Hmmm," Reborn says dubiously.

* * *

Bianco Famiglia is going to play a part starting around chapter 15 or 20, possibly later. Until then, I'll be switching to different POV's until then.


	3. Ch 2: Now for the Mad Bomber

Different POV today. Today is Gokudera's. He will be acting as exposition/explanation for the story along with Reborn. I don't own KHR.

* * *

Gokudera listened in to the conversation quietly.

_'__Graduation is only in a week,' _he thinks.

Now, normally Gokudera would not be so quiet, especially with Iemistu there, he still hasn't forgiven the man for punching the Tenth one year ago. But he knew that some serious preparation would have to happen. The Bianco Famiglia just recently allied themselves with the Vongola.

_'__If I remember correctly, the heirs are a set of twins. They might be using the Tenth,' _Gokudera thinks.

He looks to Reborn for any signal or answer to these unspoken statements. Reborn gave no such signal, answer, or even acknowledgement.

_'__Dammit. I'm probably going to have to explain this to the baseball idiot!' _Gokudera thought with a huff.

* * *

These chapters are going to be short, the next one will be a bit longer. Guess who's next!


	4. Ch 3: The Calm Rain, a Couple, a Choice

The girls, Shimon and most other groups will make an appearance. The only one who won't will be Longchamp and his family. I don't own KHR.

* * *

Baseball practice has just ended, Yamamoto Takeshi heads towards his boss-and-best-friend's house. As he approaches, he see the kid (Reborn) leave. He goes up to the front gate to meet Reborn.

"Hey, kid," Yamamoto greets.

"Hn," Reborn grunts.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto asks, concerned about how Reborn is acting. _'Normally when Reborn acts this way, it means that Tsuna is injured,' _Yamamoto thinks.

"Go up to Tsuna's room, there's something that you all need to discuss," Reborn says tipping the rim of his fedora down before walking away.

_'__I wonder what that was about,'_ Yamamoto thought as he went (ran) into the house and up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

* * *

Iemistu was home again, back with his loving wife, Nana. To say that the couple was exuding an aura of love that not even Thor's hammer could break would be an understatement. This very same aura was probably why they didn't notice that not only had Reborn, only two-years-old in Nana's eyes, had left, but also why Iemistu didn't notice that Yamamoto went running up his stairs like a herd of stampeding elephants.

* * *

Reborn went out to inform the guardians that he wouldn't be seeing constantly, Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro/Chrome. He should probably tell Chrome and the other girls first. He really didn't want to talk to Ryohei, too loud. Iemistu forgot to tell Mukuro on the way to Namimori. Telling the girls would cover almost all the bases. _'Now then, who to ask?' _

* * *

I need your help for who I should do next. Kyoko and Haru? Hibari? Chrome? Or should I first go to the Shimon? Leave a comment.


	5. Ch 4: The Girls

So first up is the girls (Kyoko and Haru). The bold is for Haru. Kyoko is italicized. Reborn is plain. I got confused as to who was who when writing it, so I put that key. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Reborn decided to go with Kyoko and Haru, mostly because he ran into them as they were coming home from a cake shop.

"Kyoko, Haru," Reborn starts.

"**_Hai_**," They both say simultaneously.

"I need to tell you two something."

"_Is there something that you need?_" Kyoko asks.

"**Is something wrong with the boys, hahi?**" Haru adds.

"Nothing wrong, per say," Reborn starts. "Everyone is transferring to America in order to learn English. Be sure to tell Ryohei, Kyoko." Reborn says looking between the two for reactions.

"**Hahi!?**"

"_What about our families?_" Kyoko asks concerned.

"They'll be notified of the transfer via letter. The Ninth has arranged everything: living conditions, schedules, ESL paperwork, as well as an allowance for school and other duties."

"_Okay,_" Kyoko says slightly more firm than she would normally.

"**But, isn't this all for the –**" Haru stops and looks around before crouching down with Kyoko to Reborn's level and whispering, "**Mafia****?**"

"Yes, but you both could get attacked while we're away, so you will be going to school as normal students."

"_What about Maman?_"

"Iemistu has been given permission to work at home for the next year. Then Nana will be brought to Italy to live,with Yamamoto's father and everyone's families, on a property owned by the Vongola."

"**How exciting, desu~!**" Haru says standing up.

"I'd suggest that you go home and start packing; we leave the day after graduation, and we won't be coming back to Japan until you all graduate high school, possibly even college for some of you," Reborn says leaving the girls.

* * *

Next up is Chrome. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Ch 5: Chrome

So fanfiction is spazzing with me... So if you notice anything weird, message me or comment right away. I don't own Reborn.

* * *

Reborn decided to tell Chrome next. Why you ask? Because she wasn't even ten feet from where he was currently standing.

"Chrome, Reborn says to get her attention. Chrome looks left and right before finally looking down at Reborn. "I have something that I need to tell you about." Chrome squats down to his level. "Everyone is transferring to America. You'll all be staying with an allied famiglia." Chrome nods her head. "Mukuro, Fran, Chikusa and Ken are also coming, would you mind telling them?" Chrome turned slightly pale at this thought. After all, she was kinda kicked out of Kokuyo Land. She doesn't hate them, but she's still a bit wary going back to Kokuyo land. Plus, M.M. still kinda-really-sorta OMEGA hates her.

After much thought as to how to convince Chrome, "What if I send you there with Tsuna?"

"I don't want to trouble bossu," Chrome says in a quiet voice.

"Hmmm," Reborn says thinking of something else. _'I could always send Verde, but I no one wants to owe him anything.' _

"I'll go," Chrome says. She really does want to see the guys again, she misses them. They're all like a family to her. Correction, they all **_are_** her family.

"Good," Reborn says nodding his head, "But you're sure that you'll be fine."

"Ah-uh," Chrome says trying to reaffirm Reborn.

* * *

So Chrome's going to go inform Mukuro! But next up his Hibari. Then Mukuro/Ken/Chikusa. Then probably graduation, Ninth will appear here. THEN packing up. and Finally to the main story.


	7. Ch 6: Hibari

Sorry for the long-ish wait. I had to figure out what I was doing with Hibari. So here's your chapter! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Hibari was doing his paperwork at Namimori-chuu, the place he has stayed for years. He has been doing his paperwork for hours. He stares out the window wondering where Hibird was. The little bird had flown off somewhere when he started, and hadn't returned yet.

"Ciaossu," Reborn says from the door.

"What do you want, baby?"

"I'm here with a message from the Ninth," Reborn says after he jumped onto Hibari's desk.

"I'm not a part of the Vongola."

"You have two choices, Hibari: you can either stay here and fight the weaklings of Namimori for the rest of your life, or you can join the family in America and meet new, stronger people. People that you won't see around here." Hibari cocked his eyebrow at what Reborn had just said to him. "Did you really think that you could stay in Namimori your entire life? Or did you just think that as the cloud guardian that we'd leave you alone?"

"Hn," Hibari says.

"Well, what's your decision?"

"Show what kind of opponents I can face, and I'll think about it," Hibari starts.

"Okay then," Reborn turns to leave.

"That's not all, baby."

"What else do you want?"

"Fight me. In a serious fight."

"Will you come if I win?"

"Maybe," Hibari smirks. Reborn looks at Hibari, Hibari was a man of honor, if you knew how to figure out what he was trying to say. He knew Hibari would come because Reborn was coming, and he wanted to defeat Reborn. Only way to make this happen was to make him lose, not that winning was a hard thing for Reborn to do.

"Alright," Reborn sighed. "When?"

"How about now?" Hibari gets up, tonfa ready.

"Where?"

"On the roof." Both exit the room and start heading to the roof for the fight of their lives.

* * *

So next up is Chrome going back to Kokuyo Land to tell Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. Will Fran be coming? Who knows...


	8. Ch 7: Kokuyo Gang!

I have a new (longer) chapter for you! Sorry it took me so long, but as I have stated on my profile, my updates will be inconsistent at best. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I don't own KHR!

* * *

Chrome POV:

I walked off the bus. It was the stop that I'd been so many times before. Honestly, everyone always wondered why the bus still stopped there, but no one forced the bus to keep going. I walked along the wall until she got to the opening. It was the gate to Kokuyo Land, me residence for all of one year, before I was kicked out. Chikusa says that Mukuro and Ken want me back, but I rather like Namimori, the people are nice and I want to try to be independent. Besides, M.M. often stops by, and I know that she doesn't like me. I walk through the gate, looking around. Sometimes there are dogs here, sometimes there aren't. This looks like a time that there aren't, but one can never be too careful.

I walked along the middle of the road, prepared for whatever came my way. Well, _almost_ whatever came my way. I was not, however, prepared for an over excited dog-boy to tackle me. I look up at Ken pinning me to the ground. We just stare at each other for a while before Ken get up. He extends a hand to help me up. I take it, grateful that he'd be willing to do that. Ken can sometimes have a hard time expressing his feelings.

After I'm upright again, Ken asks, "So what are you doing here, stupid girl?"

"I have a message from Reborn-san," I reply.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro says, appearing behind me. Or that's my guess, he has his arms wrapped around my waist. "What does the acrobaleno want?"

"We're being moved to America," I say bluntly. I really don't want to run into M.M. Both Ken and Mukuro look at me. Their stares bored into my head.

"What makes him think that we'll go?" Mukuro says, arms moving around my shoulders.

"It would appear that everyone's going, Mukuro-sama" I say, trying to entice them into going.

"Like?" Mukuro asks, he tilts my head to so that my eyes meet his.

"Bossu is coming, as is Hibari," I say.

"Oh?" Mukuro seemed intrigued by these prospects.

"I was told to tell you that we leave in a week," Chrome says.

"Who all is going, byon?" Ken chimes in.

"Bossu, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-senpai, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hibari, Chikusa, Fran, Mukuro, you and myself."

"Whoever said that we were going?" Mukuro laughs.

"I do believe that Iemitsu is making this part of his agreement," I say. "After all, you did agree to be Bossu's guardian."

Mukuro sighs, "Indeed I did."

"Why do we have to come, byon!?" Ken asks.

"In order to make sure that you're all safe, as per the agreement," I reason.

"We shall come," Mukuro says, releasing me and walking off. He stops for a second and looks back at me. "Oh, and Chrome… You might want to leave before M.M. finds you." With that, Mukuro disappears into Mist, Ken following shortly afterwards.

I bow to the mist. Once it is gone, I straighten myself and proceed to walk out of Kokuyo Land. I walk to the bus station right as the bus is coming up. I run to catch the bus, and just barely make it. I get on the bus and head back to Namimori.

* * *

With Mukuro and Ken:

Mukuro and Ken walk into the small auditorium that they call home. Chikusa looks up from his manga, and Fran… well he's being Fran. Mukuro looks around the room.

"We're moving to America," Mukuro announces. Fran and Chikusa look up at him, surprised by the suddenness of the announcement.

"Why, shishou?" Fran asks.

"I am technically a Vongola guardian," Mukuro says. Chikusa and Ken know what Mukuro's talking about, Fran's just confused.

"Why do I have to go with the pineapple fairies, though?" Fran asked.

Ken and Chikusa were holding Mukuro back, again. Fran enjoyed angering them, so he often said things like this.

"You have to go," Chikusa says, staring at Fran.

"Is the female pineapple fairy going to be there?" Fran asks.

"Indeed," Mukuro says, standing behind Ken, who's trying to keep as much distance between Mukuro and Fran as he can.

"Maybe I'll go then," Fran says.

* * *

I am writing this story after canon, in case anyone is wondering. I'm not quite sure who's next yet, it'll probably be the Shimon and or the kids. Lambo and I-pin won't be going so, they'll be staying with Nana and Iemitsu. Fuuta might do a ranking in this story, I haven't decided yet! Tomaso might make a guest appearance, because, while Longchamp is annoying, he's rather perfect for comedy. See you whenever my muse decides to return to me!


	9. Ch 8: The Shimon, a Preview and a Call

I finally got a muse! It might end up being a different muse, but the story must go on! I don't own KHR! I hope you enjoy the longer chapter that I wrote for you all!

* * *

With Mukuro and Ken:

Mukuro and Ken walk into the small auditorium that they call home. Chikusa looks up from his manga, and Fran… well he's being Fran. Mukuro looks around the room.

"We're moving to America," Mukuro announces. Fran and Chikusa look up at him, surprised by the suddenness of the announcement.

"Why, shishou?" Fran asks.

"I am technically a Vongola guardian," Mukuro says. Chikusa and Ken know what Mukuro's talking about, Fran's just confused.

"Why do I have to go with the pineapple fairies, though?" Fran asked.

Ken and Chikusa were holding Mukuro back, again. Fran enjoyed angering them, so he often said things like this.

"You have to go," Chikusa says, staring at Fran.

"Is the female pineapple fairy going to be there?" Fran asks.

"Indeed," Mukuro says, standing behind Ken, who's trying to keep as much distance between Mukuro and Fran as he can.

"Maybe I'll go then," Fran says.

_'__You're only going for Chrome, aren't you?' _Was the basic thought of the room.

* * *

"So I'm going to America after graduation," Tsuna says to his best friend, Enma, at lunch. They were eating on a bench in the school. Gokudera was with Shittopi-chan, Yamamoto and Kaoru. They were probably having a similar reaction to the one that he and Enma were about to have.

Enma dropped his chopsticks in shock as to what Tsuna said. Graduation was only in six days away.

"Oh," Enma says. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but he couldn't say what he was thinking. His mind could barely catch up with itself, let alone his mouth keeping up with his mind.

"Yeah… I just got told yesterday…" Tsuna seems to still be in shock from the news.

"Wow…" Enma says.

"What do you think will happen?" Tsuna asks, looking up to the all-encompassing sky.

"I don't know," Enma says, looking towards the stable, solid Earth. "It could be good, or it could be bad..."

"Everyone else is coming too," Tsuna says. "Even Kyoko and Haru… I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta are staying with mom, and Bianchi's staying in town to protect them. My dad's going to be home too…"

"Too bad we can't come," Enma says with downcast expression on his face.

"We might be able to bring you," Tsuna says. Enma looks at him confused. "I mean, we'd have to talk to the Ninth, and the family who's keeping us while we're in America… But maybe?"

"Which famiglia are you supposed to be staying with?" Enma asks.

"I think that their name was the Bianchi Family…" Tsuna says, trying to remember.

"It was the Bianco Famiglia, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says, hopping onto Tsuna's head from a tree above.

"Reborn!" Tsuna and Enma respond.

"The Bianco Famiglia?" Enma asks.

"They're a very influencial famiglia. They and the Nuevo Famglia tend to be in conflict more often than not. They are both very powerful and in very close proximity to each other. The Bianco Famiglia became allies with the Vongola during Simora's reign as boss. The Vongola often has to act as a medium between the Bianco and the Nuevo Famiglia," Reborn supplies.

"Ah," Tsuna says, not really absorbing anything.

"They used to shoot at my father… I think…" Enma says.

"EH!?" Tsuna exclaimes.

"But that's also how my father met yours, Tsuna," Enma says, looking at Tsuna.

"We might be able to arrange something," Reborn says.

"Really?" Tsuna says, voice filled with hope.

_'__Besides… The Shimon Famiglia are a strong family as well, considering the size of their famiglia. It's best that we learn how the Shimon handle different famiglie. It will also convince the other famiglie allied with the Vongola that they are trust-worthy. Many families still doubt the Shimon after the inheritance ceremony,' _Reborn thinks. "I'll talk to the Ninth about it, and he will talk to the Bianco Famiglia." Reborn disappears after saying that statement.

"That's great!" Tsuna says.

"Nothing is final yet, Tsuna-kun," Enma points out.

"Hehehe," Tsuna says, scratching the back of his head. "True, but it's a step closer to happening!"

"We should get back to class," Enma says, checking his watch.

"Right," Tsuna says, starting to pack up his mostly uneaten lunch. He'll just have to eat it during English. Sensei won't mind if he tells her that he didn't have a chance to eat. Heck, half the time she's practically feeding them during class.

Enma is also packing up. He'd have to discuss with his family about this, but he doesn't want to tell them anything until it is definite. They both start heading back to their classroom. It was odd being on the third floor; it also took longer to get to from where he and Tsuna were.

* * *

When Enma and Tsuna walk back into the classroom, Longchamp (who finally decided to show up to school) was making a commotion. Longchamp looks to the door where Tsuna and Enma are standing. He runs over to them.

"Are you really going to America, Sawada-chan!?" Longchamp asks, tackling Tsuna to the ground. Longchamp is half in tears.

"BWAH!" Tsuna still isn't used to Longchamp's public displays of affection. Nor is he used to being tackled to the ground.

"How di—"

"What makes you think that!?" Tsuna asks, cutting off Enma. He didn't want anyone else to know. No one besides his friends noticed him, and he'd rather keep it that way.

"I heard the boys saying something about Kyoko-chan leaving," Longchamp starts still half-crying. "So, I asked her about it. It's not true, is it, Sawada-chan!?"

"Naito-kun… Please get off of Sawada," Sensei says from the inside of the room.

"But Sensei—"

"You're absent for half-the year, and the times that you are here, you harass the other students, sexually and otherwise. Please return to your seat so that Sawada can get up," Sensei cuts him off. She's giving him a look, one that the trouble makers of this class know well. If you obey her, nothing will happen. But if you don't, you spell doom for yourself.

Longchamp quietly gets up and returns to his desk. Enma helps Tsuna up. Tsuna picks up his lunch, which is now mostly mixed due to Longchamp tackling him. _'Good thing I decided to ask mom to start putting tight lids on my lunch,' _Tsuna thought to himself. _'Otherwise, my lunch would have gone to waste.' _Tsuna stomach growls.

"Why do you keep missing lunch, Sawada?" Sensei asks.

"Because I'm trying to stop the school from blowing up?" Tsuna asks, not sure if Sensei will believe him.

"You mean Gokudera?"

"You know about that?" Tsuna asks amazed.

"Not like he's never threatened me before," Sensei says.

_'__What happened in the week that I was absent at the beginning of the year?'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop. Enma's stomach also growled as if on cue.

"You two may eat your lunches in class, so long as you both clean up after yourselves," Sensei sighs. She looks around the room, "Anyone else miss out on lunch?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Suzuki's stomachs growl as well. "You all need to start eating, you do realize that, correct?"

"So what are we doing today, Sensei?" Yamamoto asks, laughing.

"I was originally planning to have a lesson on food and parties in America, but I don't think that that's a good idea. Given how six of you don't eat…" Sensei says.

"Are we still doing projects?" one of the class mates ask, outraged at having to do work only days before graduation.

"No, I just thought that you would like to hear outrageous tales of overly-complicated ritualistic parties that happen in different parts of America," Sensei says with a deadpan look on her face.

"What?" Tsuna says.

"I thought that you would like to hear some funny stories about over-the-top weddings and holidays that are exclusive to America," Sensei says.

"Okay," The class says, nodding in understanding.

"So do you want to hear some stories?" Sensei asks.

"Yes!" The class responds.

* * *

At the Sawada Residence:

In the addict where Reborn enjoys doing his official mafia business, is the setting where Reborn decided to call the Ninth.

**_Ring…_**

**_Ring…_**

**_Ring… _**

_"__Hello, Reborn," _Nono says cheerily. _"Was there something that you needed?"_

"Greetings, Ninth," Reborn says, before continuing with, "Tsuna wants the Shimon family to come along with him."

After a thoughtful silence, the Ninth responds, _"How sure of this is he?" _

Now, don't misunderstand the Ninth, he loved Enma almost as much as Tsuna. But even he was weary of the Shimon after the Inheritance ceremony. Far less so than most other famiglie, but still weary. Enma is a sweet boy and his family almost perfectly mirrors Tsuna's… He wasn't sure that the Bianco Famiglia would be able to handle both Tsuna's family and Enma's family at the same time…and he couldn't very well send Enma without his family, it just wouldn't feel right.

"He seems rather sure of it," Reborn says. "It's the first time that he smiled since yesterday."

_"__I'll see what I can do…" _Nono says. _"But Reborn." _

"Yes, Nono," Reborn says.

_"__You do realize why we are sending Tsuna to that famiglia in particular, correct?" _

"Yes," Reborn says, the rim of his fedora shadowing his eyes. "But he'd discuss it with Enma anyway. Would you rather that they discuss it over the phone where their conversation possibly be tapped, or would you rather that they discuss it in one of their rooms, in more or less privacy?" Reborn knew Tsuna by now, he and Enma were almost attached at the hip, it was sometimes hard to tell which one thought what and when.

_"__I will give you an answer after I speak with the Bianco Famiglia,"_ The Ninth says with a chuckle.

"Arrivederla," Reborn says.

_"__Ciao." _ **_Click. _**

* * *

What will happen with the Shimon? I don't even know... Comment with your opinions. You also got a sneak peak of another story that I have going, but want to get farther ahead with before I start publishing. It's sort of a prequel to this... Tell me what you think about it...


	10. Ch 9: More Sensei, and a Call?

I have a rather long chapter~! Hopefully it won't be too much... Also, "Sensei" will be coming in more these chapters. If I can get up to a point that I'm satisfied with. I will be publishing that prequel, and you guys can learn Sensei's name. I don't own Hatekyo Hitman Reborn! Onto the story~!

* * *

"And that, my students, is why you should never take out a loan for a prom dress," Sensei ends the class with. The bell rings.

"See you tomorrow, or for graduation, I'm not quite sure yet," Sensei says. She then gathers her stuff and leaves the room.

"That was an odd story," Classmate A says.

"Do you think it's true?" Classmate B says.

"Of course it is, why else would she bother telling us in that much detail if it weren't?" Classmate C reasons.

"You do realize that her style with storytelling is very detailed," Hana says.

"Yes, but she wasn't using the same purple prose that she normally does," Classmate C shoots back.

"I think that she's probably serious about the story, but knowing Sensei you never really know," Tsuna says to himself. The class looks at him.

"That reminds me, Dame-Tsuna," Classmate D says.

_'__Oh, kami, WHY!?'_ Tsuna thinks, shrinking in his seat.

"Are you seriously going to America?" Classmate D says.

"Um…" Tsuna doesn't know what to say.

"Even if he was, that's none of your business," someone says. Everyone looks to the front of the room. Sensei is standing at the front of the room still…

"Why are you still here, Sensei?" Classmate A asks.

"Because you all are changing classrooms," Sensei says, "You have chemistry, remember?"

"AH!" Most people had forgotten that we had chemistry today. And it was a lab day. Not that we'd do anything major, but we were going to be late!

"Get your books and I'll walk you all down," Sensei sighs. "I'll just say that I got too overzealous in the lesson I had for today."

"THANK YOU, SENSEI!" the class says.

Tsuna gets out his chemistry book and notebook. Gokudera and Yamamoto flank him as he gets up to talk to Enma. Well, that was the idea, but both were attacked by fan girls, and fan boys, so they couldn't move at all.

Tsuna walks over to Enma's desk.

"Hey," Tsuna says.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Enma asks.

"I don't want pitying glances or any other attention that they want to give me due to me not being here next year…" Tsuna says.

"I can understand that." Enma had experienced the same thing when he transferred here from Shimon. It was shallow and they (his bullies and his classmates) would never do anything like that for him otherwise.

"I just want to leave as I came, it would be better that way," Tsuna says. "Besides, everyone's already getting mushy over graduation, and they're going to see each other next year. There's no point adding to any of this."

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko says, approaching Tsuna and Enma.

"K-k-k-kyoko-chan," Tsuna stutters. Enma chuckles at this. He knew about Tsuna's crush on Kyoko, most of the class could actually tell. It was hard not to notice. They never did anything because Gokudera can be scary, then again, so can Yamamoto.

"When are we leaving for America?" Kyoko asks, tilting her head to the side.

"We're leaving shortly after graduation… I think," Tsuna says. He hasn't been told any more than the others.

"Alright, everyone, move out!" Sensei yells to the class, bag on her arm.

Everyone gathers by the door at the back of the classroom. Sensei goes out the door at the front of the classroom and opens the door from the other side. Everyone moves out quickly, not wanting to be bitten to death by Hibari or purified respectfully by Suzuki.

"Sorry to keep them late," Sensei says, opening the door to the Chemistry lab.

"You're still going until graduation?" the Chemistry teacher asks.

"Are you not also doing so?" Sensei responds.

"Tch," was the only response that the Chemistry teacher bothered with.

None of the teachers liked this woman, simply called Sensei. She always seemed to be hiding something, and who's to say that she isn't. Everyone has something to hide.

"_Well, I shall leave my precious students in your care_," Sensei says in her native language.

"Let's just get on with the lesson today," the Chemistry teacher sighs as everyone shuffles in. Well, Everyone minus Hibari and Adelheid.

* * *

With Hibari, Suzuki and Sensei:

"Going to the reception room, you two?" Sensei asks, seeing Hibari and Suzuki walking in the same direction that she is.

"Where is Sensei going?" Suzuki asks.

"I'm planning on staying in 3-B, but I could move to the reception room with you," Sensei says.

"Then we'll be crowding," Hibari states, glaring at Sensei. He hated the fact that he and Suzuki were essentially sharing the reception room thanks to Sensei's interference. He hated being around people, so adding another person into the mix was unwated on Hibari's part.

"Yes well," Sensei says, more than used to the glares that Hibari would send her way. "I rather this school be in one piece and that you two don't fight on the edge of the roof again."

Suzuki just shrugged, she didn't mind crowding as much as Hibari did. Besides, Sensei was basically letting them do whatever they wanted otherwise.

"No," Hibari says.

"You do realize that every time I leave you two alone, something gets broken, right?" Sensei says. "And I'm the one that has to pay for it, out of pocket. Just let me stay with you, I need to grade papers anyway, and I need to save money to get back home, you know. You'll hardly even know I'm there."

"Hn," Hibari didn't exactly care.

"She is required to be in the room with us," Suzuki pointed out. "She's the unofficial faculty adviser after all."

"I would even dare say that I am the official faculty adviser at this point," Sensei says, reminiscing on the poor man that nearly broke her back by hugging her in pute joy before handing in his resignation and moving to another part of the country. Not that she understood why, Hibari and Suzuki were very pleasant people and were easy to get along with.

"If the disciplinary committee pays you back, will you leave us alone?" Hibari says.

"I doubt that you have the funds for that," Sensei says.

"Try me," Hibari says.

Sensei rummages through her bag and takes out several plastic baggies. She presents them to Hibari. Hibari opens one of them and tries to take out one of the slips of paper. However, because of the sheer amount of paper, he ends up emptying the contents of the bag onto the floor. Suzuki and Sensei attempt to pick up all the papers on the floor. Hibari just looks at the various receipts. All of them going into the hundred-thousand-yen range.

Once, Sensei and Suzuki get all of the receipts back into the baggie, Hibari picks it up and closes it.

"Come to the disciplinary committee room before the end of the period," He says, walking away with the baggies.

"What was that about?" Sensei asks.

"He hates having to owe people," Suzuki supplies, following after Hibari. Sensei sighs. She then walks into her class room.

* * *

Back with Tsuna and the Gang:

Chemistry class was boring, the teacher basically complained the entire time about Sensei. The last class of the day was gym, which Tsuna was not looking forward too. They didn't do much in gym class, but the teacher really didn't like him. He walked into class 3-A to get dressed. He had a joint gym class with 3-A, and so the boys got changed in 3-A and the girls got changed in 3-B.

"Will Sawada Tsunayoshi from 3-B, Gokudera Hayato from 3-B, Yamamoto Takeshi from 3-B, Hibari Kyoya from 3-B, Dokuro Chrome from 3-B, Sasagawa Kyoko from 3-B, Kurokawa Hana form 3-B, Kozato Enma from 3-B, Suzuki Adelheid from 3-B, Shit P. from 3-D, Mizuno Kaoru from 3-C, Ooyama Rauji from 3-A and the Homeroom teacher for 3-B please report to the pricipals office." The loud speaker says. "I repeat, Will Sawada Tsunayoshi from 3-B, Gokudera Hayato from 3-B, Yamamoto Takeshi from 3-B, Hibari Kyoya from 3-B, Dokuro Chrome from 3-B, Sasagawa Kyoko from 3-B, Kurokawa Hana form 3-B, Kozato Enma from 3-B, Suzuki Adelheid from 3-B, Shit P. from 3-D, Mizuno Kaoru from 3-C, Ooyama Rauji from 3-A and the Homeroom teacher for 3-B please report to the principals office."

"What happened?" Someone says. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other. Yamamoto shrugs and Gokudera looks like he's prepared for the worst.

They finish getting dressed. Enma was waiting for them outside with Suzuki and Shittopi-chan. Sensei walks up to us, confused.

"Any idea what happened?" Sensei asks.

"Nope," Yamamoto says, in his ever-cheerful way.

_'__This is Reborn's doing, I know it!'_ Tsuna thinks to himself.

"Well," Sensei says, "I suppose that we should go there now."

"What about Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa?" Tsuna asks.

"They were heading there last time I checked," Sensei says, semi-pushing us down the hall way.

"Suzuki, would you mind picking up Kyoya?" Sensei asks.

"I'll go right away," Suzuki says, bowing before rushing through the halls to the reception room.

* * *

If anyone can guess why they're all being called to the principal's office and who the principal is... I don't quite know what I'll do for you yet, so I'll let you have a request. The story is picking up somewhat... I might actually have the Bianco Famiglia in the story before I thought at this rate...See you next time~!


End file.
